Faithless Angel
This is Faithless Angel's own page. I guess that's about it, created by SlakingOff. Please do not edit without going to my page and asking me, please don't add any pictures either. Appearance Faithless Angel takes on three forms manifested by his schizophrenia. Alpha, his primary form appears as a 13 year old. He has browny hair and blue eyes. He also has a pale, vampire-like complexion. He wears glasses that have X-Ray, infrared and night vision modes. Beta, one of his female appearances has black and red hair, green eyes and wears a black and white sweater that has chewed cuffs. She also has a pale complexion and regularly wears a strange black pendant. Omega, his last appearance is seldom talked about and has blue hair and hazel eyes. She wears strange clothing (typically 19th century dresses) and is obssesed with strange jewels. Locations Faithless Angel can manifest itself as benevolent or malevolent. It sometimes works as the guard and sometimes as the weirdo in the kitchen. Also, it enjoys messing around with Zener and is part of the pack. Behaviour Not much is know about the lifestyle of Faithless Angel. However, it is know for being attracted to Pack members and each form has a different ability. Alpha has the ability to meld into shadows and move unsuspected however, an attentive watcher can notice the shimmer he causes. Beta can pull out any weapon out of her backpack; be it a Barret 50. Cal or a Glock, she has everything in her backpack. Omega can activate a ring of crystallized energy and throw it enemies. It can also be split into smaller projectiles and sever multiple enemies or objects. History Faithless Angel was created by a dark deity to give the world all its emotions, upon having fulfilled its duty, it chose to guard the world that it had created. It became so powerful it questioned its creator and was sent back to the 1st realm, Earth. Upon landing there it quickly became friends with Freddy Fazbears People and The Wolf Pack. Unfortunately, a misdirected evil has arisen to destroy Faithless Angel and it has placed itself within a small family restaurant... Relationships For Faithless Angel relationships are far and few in between. However, it does have a few. * The Wolf Pack: One of the first group of friends and relationships Faithless made was with a wolf pack led by Zener. Upon releasing they weren't the evil it was looking for, it decided to settle down with them...in a tree house. * Opal Princess: A seldom spoken of character, Opal Princess has been known to take on knights to defend the 12 realms. Faithless Angel is the Champion of Etro, the Goddess who rules the afterlife and is tasked with recruiting potential knights. However, they do have an on/off relationship and as of now do not correlate into the FN@F RP's Skills/Abilities Faithless Angel is a practitioner in at least 6 magic types. These are the ones that have been confirmed. *Voidwalker: After staring and traveling throughout the void it can now access it from anywhere allowing it to teleport, summon objects and through Nova Bombs created by dying stars. *Gunslinger: This is Beta's speciality, she can summon any weapon, is extremely agile and can summon a golden weapon rumoured to be the same weapon that cast Satan out of heaven but in another form. *Striker: Holding the ability to throw punchs powered by electricity and void, the Striker magic allows it to change size, shape and strength at will but at the cost of dwindling energy. Other Facts * Is known for being a real sweetie...apparently * Has almost completed both 20/20/20/20 mode and 20/20/20/20/20/20/20/20/20/20 * Enjoys watching anime, reading manga and creating manga Category:Males